gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Things (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 30 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 31 | a-next-episode = }} Lost Things (Japanese: 失われたもの) is the 30th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Ernest Mecklinger, under the request of Hildegard von Mariendorf, visits her cousin Baron Heinrich von Kümmel in his estate. In Iserlohn Fortress, Yang Wen-li receives a summon to attend an inquiry conducted by the Secretary of Defence Negroponte in Heinessen. This move disturbs his staff because such an inquiry has no legal basis. In Fezzan, Rupert Kesserling enlists two former members of the Lippstadt League, Leopold Schumacher and Alfred von Landsberg to carry out a plan that is not yet revealed. On 18 March , the warp drive test of Geiersburg Fortress is a success. The fortress and its supporting fleet can now move to the Iserlohn Corridor and attack Iserlohn Fortress. Appendices Memorable quotes "Your Excellency, whether it is nations or organisations, in order for groups of people to form, there is one thing that is absolutely necessary." "And that is?" "An opponent." :– Hildegard von Mariendorf and Reinhard von Lohengramm "While they extol democracy, in reality, by ignoring laws and rules, they reduce it to a mere formality. It is a cunning but risky way of doing things. Because if the people in power do not respect their own laws, the standards of society itself slacken." :– Adrian Rubinsky, to Rupert Kesserling, on the current Alliance administration "If Kircheis was alive, he would surely dissuade Duke Lohengramm from this dispatch." "If Siegfried Kircheis was alive...?" :– Wolfgang Mittermeyer and Oskar von Reuenthal Music *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 2, 'Resurrection': II. Andante moderato (00:01:29) *Franz Schubert – Piano Sonata in C major (D. 279): II. Andante (00:07:02) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Symphony No. 6 in F major, 'Pastoral' (Op. 68): II. Andante molto mosso (00:13:20) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 6 in D major (Op. 60/B. 112): II. Adagio (00:14:36) *Edvard Grieg – Lyric Pieces Book 3 (Op. 43) arrangement: VI. To Spring (00:18:06) *Imperial military anthem (00:20:53) *Richard Wagner – Siegfried Idyll (00:21:44) Background information *The four individuals admired by Heinrich von Kümmel are namely, the Italian Renaissance polymath Leonardo da Vinci, the Chinese Three Kingdoms warlord and poet Cao Cao, the French politician, engineer, and mathematician Lazare Carnot, and the founder of the Seljuq Empire, Toghrïl Beg. *The publisher which Alfred von Landsberg unsuccessfully tried to sell his work to appears to be called Tokuma, which is an allusion to Tokuma Shoten, the Japanese publishing company which originally published the Legend of Galactic Heroes series of novels. *The "all-big-gun doctrine" (Japanese: 大艦巨砲主義) mentioned by Oskar von Reuenthal refers to the revolutionary shift in battleship design during the early 20th century which emphasised on a large number of uniform heavy-calibre guns for the battleship's main battery. This doctrine was popularised by the British battleship [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Dreadnought_(1906) HMS Dreadnought] such that subsequent battleships inspired by it were all collectively known as "dreadnoughts". Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Hironaka Masashi as Siegfried Kircheis *Katsuki Masako as Hildegard von Mariendorf *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Genda Tesshō as Karl Gustav Kempff *Hashi Takaya as Ernest Mecklinger *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Nakata Jōji as Leopold Schumacher *Shioya Yoku as Alfred von Landsberg *Mitsuya Yūji as Heinrich von Kümmel *Yoshida Rihoko as Karl Gustav Kempff's wife *Matsui Mami as Karl Gustav Kempff's eldest son *Kobayashi Kiyoshi as Adrian Rubinsky *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Rupert Kesserling *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Hanyū Raisen *Episode Director: Hanyū Raisen *Animation Director: Matsuda Yoshiaki Category:LOGH episodes